1. Field of the Invention
The apparatus of the present invention relates to a rail brake or rail clamping device for fastening a structure to rails, and more particularly, to a cam operated device that clamps a structure to a rail to prevent movement of the structure along the rail.
The present invention is designed to be used on movable bridges, cranes, stackers, reclaimers and other structures that move along rails.
2. General Background
Patents present in the art are: U.S. Pat. No. 648,258 issued to Hill; U.S. Pat. No. 1,236,315 issued to Kelly; U.S. Pat. No. 1,401,991 issued to Lehr; U.S. Pat. No. 1,513,296 issued to Thorne; U.S. Pat. No. 1,548,876 issued to Fischer; U.S. Pat. No. 2,172,627 issued to Snow; U.S. Pat. No. 2,189,244 issued to Gilbert; U.S. Pat. No. 2,369,513 issued to Zahodiakin; U.S. Pat. No. 2,727,593 entitled "Rail Clamp"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,815 entitled "Releasable Lock For Brakes"; U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,189 entitled "Anti-Back-Up Device For Work Carriers On Power-And-Free Conveyor Systems"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,811 entitled "Log Carrier"; German (BDR) Patent No. 1 481 776; USSR Patent No. 261442; and, Japanese App. No. 52-66115; all of which are directed to braking or clamping devices, but do not meet the needs of the device of the present invention.